


Битва иного рода

by WTF_Women_2018



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга [6]
Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, Post-Movie
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF_Women_2018
Summary: Мулан препоясывается на битву — не такую, к каким привыкла.





	Битва иного рода

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Battle, A Different Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143524) by [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan). 



Голубое шелковое платье с расшитым поясом лежит на кровати, отброшенное, когда Мулан решает твердо обозначить вопрос с макияжем, отводя в сторону руку матери.

— Нет. Никакого грима.

Ей уже уложили волосы, высоко их подняв и тщательно закрепив шпильками; теперь она спорит насчет платья и не намерена пользоваться пудрой и краской. Отзвуки того последнего раза, когда из нее сделали такую милую куколку, еще достаточно свежи в ее памяти.

«Может, ты и выглядишь, как невеста, но никогда не принесешь почета своей семье!»

Ее мать неодобрительно цокает языком.

— Не понимаю тебя, Фа Мулан. Ты приходишь домой с мужчиной, один взгляд на которого заставил бы сваху взять назад все ее насмешки до единой, но едва можешь заставить себя надеть платье! — Она проводит бледным, изящным пальцем по щеке дочери. — Ты так потемнела...

— Я каждый день проводила под солнцем, — без стеснения напоминает ей Мулан. — В армии не выдают зонтиков. — Она смотрит на себя в зеркало: смуглый цвет лица, который она приобрела, пока выдавала себя за мужчину, резко контрастирует с бледным оттенком хлопкового халата, надетого на Мулан сейчас.

Девушка в зеркале глядит на нее в ответ — загорелая, точно крестьянка, без малейшего намека на бледную утонченность, какая пристала бы почти-благородной молодой женщине. Даже черты ее лица — резкие, слишком решительные для девушки, хотя и недостаточно жесткие для мужчины. Однако среди товарищей Фа Пин стал своим — за храбрость, мужество и силу. 

Храбрость, мужество, сила — все эти качества подобали Фа Пину, солдату Китая.

Что же до Фа Мулан, то красота, изящество и утонченность — суть женственности, а Мулан никогда не была особенно женственной.

— Мулан...

— Капитан видел меня без всего этого, — говорит она, показывая поочередно на волосы, на одежду и на баночку с краской, которую ее мать все еще держит в руках. — Не пойму, зачем оно мне нужно теперь. 

— Тебе оно нужно как раз затем, чтобы на этот раз он увидел тебя во всем этом, — говорит бабушка, ковыляя вперед, чтобы встать у Мулан за спиной. Они отражаются в зеркале втроем — мать, дочь и бабушка.

Мулан хмурится:

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Мулан... — мать тянется разгладить складку у нее на лбу, но Мулан отстраняется и поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть в морщинистое лицо бабушки Фа, в ее острые, темные глаза, изучающие внучку при свете лампы.

— Он привык видеть в тебе мужчину, не женщину, — откровенно говорит бабушка. — Но то, что капитан Шан разглядел в Фа Мулан, заинтересовало его настолько, что он сидит тут, пьет лучшее рисовое вино твоего отца и слушает его старые воинские байки, убедительно изображая восторг.

— Он не изображает, — говорит Мулан, вспоминая, что сказал капитан, стоило ему осознать, кто приходится отцом его последнему новобранцу. _«Фа Чжоу? Тот самый Фа Чжоу?»_

— Ну, в любом случае он последовал за Фа Мулан к ней домой — не затем же, чтобы привезти шлем? Нет. Он здесь, и теперь ты должна его удержать.

Мулан опять хмурится на этих словах.

— Удержть и не отпускать, как зверушку? — а затем вздрагивает, когда бабушка резко тычет ее в плечо.

—Удержать его интерес. Может, и не так, как другие девушки — но ты ведь и не такая, как другие.

— Бабушка! — От возмущения у ее матери наконец-то прорезается голос. — Так дела не делаются!

— Обычно — нет, Ли, — резко отвечает бабушка. — Но моя внучка встретила лицом к лицу войско гуннов и сделала то, чего не смогли лучшие наши генералы. Мулан ничего не делает так, как следовало бы — и это дело не исключение. Предкам ведомо, мы достаточно потрудились, чтобы сотворить из нее то, что следует, и не преуспели — помнишь ведь сваху? 

— Но ты говоришь, что мне нужно нарядиться ради него!

— Нужно. Просто покажи ему, что ты не только мужчина, но в той же мере и женщина.

— Что, если я не хочу быть его женщиной?

— А что, лучше ты будешь его мальчиком?

— Бабушка! — с ужасом восклицает мать.

Мулан невольно заливается краской. Она знает, на что намекает бабушка — в армии такое не сохранишь в секрете, хотя мужчины никогда не говорили об этом открыто. Но ей нет никакого дела до того, что там мужчины делают с задницами друг друга.

— Я хочу быть собой, — она произносит это более гневно, чем собиралась. — Я не хочу быть чьей-то женой, или госпожой дома, или... или даже Фа Пином — если мне нужно будет всю жизнь притворяться кем-то другим.

— Ни одной женщине не дозволено быть собой, — в голосе ее матери слышен горький опыт прожитой жизни. — По крайней мере, надолго. Ты учишься улучать немного времени среди всего того, что требует долг. Но этого никогда не бывает достаточно. Только мужчины свободны быть самими собой.

Взгляд Мулан возвращается к отражению в зеркале — к девушке, которая одновременно она и не она. Отражение и действительность; одно — темная тень другого. 

— Значит, так я и проживу остаток жизни?

Бабушка хмыкает.

— Ха! Ты забиваешь девочке голову дурью, Ли. Она — герой Китая, и еще один герой Китая сидит там с ее отцом и удивляется, чего это она так долго! Неужели ты думаешь, девочка, будто твой капитан не знает тебе цену?

— Да, но...

— Никаких «но»! Мужчина, который знает тебе цену и дорожит этим, даст своей любимой столько свободы, сколько вообще мыслимо для женщины.

— Я должна выйти за него?

Мать вздыхает:

— Брак — это почетное...

— Ли, ты ворчишь, точно старуха.

— Я не старуха! — она со стуком ставит на место баночку с краской, и Мулан осторожно отталкивает ее от края столешницы кончиками пальцев.

Бабушка фыркает.

— Не такая старая старуха, как я. И это я здесь ворчу. Мулан! В браке у тебя больше возможностей, чем без брака. Ты не обязана выходить замуж, но у замужней женщины есть положение, и ее уважают. Быть может, настанет день, когда женщина сможет быть уважаемой и без мужа... 

— Бабушка!

— Но этот день еще не пришел. Так что я бы советовала тебе принять предложение твоего миловидного капитана и воспользоваться им во всю меру твоих возможностей. — Темные глаза бабушки вспыхивают, когда она наклоняется поближе к Мулан. — Мне приходят в голову кое-какие мысли на его счет... Если понимаешь, о чем я.

Мулан задавливает смешок. Мать до сих пор смотрит с ужасом, но бабушка ухмыляется так широко, что просто невозможно не развеселиться. Если быть честной, она тоже может придумать, как именно воспользоваться Ли Шаном — жизнь в военном лагере, среди мужчин, поспособствовала ее образованию.

В задвинутую перегородку скребет слуга.

— Госпожа Ли, господин Чжоу просит о вашем присутствии и присутствии вашей дочери.

Выбор слов не ускользает от внимания Мулан. Ее отец именно просит об их присутствии — вовсе не обязательная деталь. Ей повезло в том, что касается отца: у нее всегда было больше свободы быть той, кем хочется, чем у любой другой девушки в деревне. 

Так не может продлиться вечно. Она могла спасти своего отца от воинской повинности, но не может спасти от смерти.

— Хорошо, — говорит она. — Я не стану красить лицо, но на голубое платье согласна.

Пока мать суетливо порхает вокруг нее, обрадованная ее капитуляцией, Мулан раздумывает.

Фа Пину нравился Ли Шан как командир — суров с собой, честен со всеми прочими. И, напротив, Фа Мулан видела в нем человека, которому тяжело с возложенными на него обязанностями и ожиданиями.

Она помнит требования, которые он предъявлял к самому себе и к остальным солдатам — жесткие, да, но не меньше, чем было нужно, чтобы привести их в форму. Она помнит насмешки и оскорбления, которыми он подстегивал их, когда они не старались в полную силу, и искренние похвалы, на которые он не скупился, когда их далекий от совершенства отряд начал делать успехи. Она помнит его лицо, пораженное и ошеломленное, когда они вместе смотрели на выжженные развалины деревни, и его сокрушающее горе, когда Чьен-По передал ему отцовский шлем.

Фа Пин уважал солдата. Фа Мулан нравится мужчина.

В глубине души Мулан понимает, что Шан — и награда сам по себе, и средство для достижения ее целей: свободы быть собой настолько, насколько она способна. Если и есть на свете мужчина, способный разглядеть ее такой, как есть, принять это и позволить ей оставаться самой собой — то это Ли Шан.

И, в конце концов, разве это — не еще одна разновидность битвы?

Мулан победила Шань-Ю с помощью тактики и удачи. Сейчас, в лице Шана, ей предоставляется еще одна удачная возможность — и ей нужна только тактика, чтобы выиграть эту войну.

Ее мать отходит назад, всё еще продолжая суетиться, но бабушка смотрит на нее, и ее маленькие черные глаза в сетке морщин искрятся улыбкой.

На этот раз, когда Мулан глядит на смуглое лицо девушки в зеркале, она видит себя такой, какой хочет быть — Фа Мулан, не больше и не меньше.

Затем она препоясывает чресла для иного рода битвы — и выходит на бой.


End file.
